


OmniBen

by FoxxyGoddess



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Contumelia Hybrid, F/M, Mentions of Self-hatred, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: do not own, ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 & 2: The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the first Ben 10, when ever reality and/or the time stream (whatever you wanna call it) got damaged then fixed itself Ben always seemed to be the only one to remember what happened. So what if it was because Ben was part pan-dimensional being, like the Contumelia that build the Annihilarrgh.  
> Ben and Gwen _are_ the grandkids of Verdona. Anodites are beings of energy, Gwen uses it to do magic, why can't Ben have a power too.  
>  also kinda dark and mentions of past trauma, so yeah heads up.
> 
> ' _ben's thoughts_ '  
> *sound effects*  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

**~*~**

**Episode 1: The More Things Change, Part 1**

**~*~**

      

Ben was not upset. Not really.

You'd think she was having the time of her life being the universe's greatest hero.

But she wasn't, because her cousin Gwen was leaving for college. Gwen was smart enough to pass several grades to go straight to collage.

And Kevin, her best friend and Gwen's boyfriend, had found a place that was near campus and was leaving too.

Don't get her wrong she's really happy for them. Proud to have a cousin that skipped high school right into college and a really good one at that. And near ecstatic that Kevin found a place and stopped living in his car and make shift garage.

She just wish they'd told her before hand that they were both going and not right after taking down Zombozo, then just leave. That is life in the fast lane for you.

Talking with Zombozo afterward was not in anyway helpful. Creepy clowns giving a psycholigical opinion is just wrong.

' _I'm not upset_ '

Just, really bummed out.

***rumble***

And hungry.

**~*~**

One Zombie Clown drop off later, Ben was driving her car thinking of all the smoothies about to fill her stomach.

***growl***

"Don't worry, we'll be at Mr. Smoothie soon."

Of course all thoughts stopped when she saw Mr. Smoothie and the only thing she thought about was her, Kevin and Gwen hanging out there. Her heart clenched at the memories.

"It wouldn't be the same," she sighed to herself. "I wonder what Grandpa is doing."

So she drove past Mr. Smoothie and headed to Plummer HQ determinedly not thinking about anything.

**~*~**

"Hey. Just in time Ben." Smiled Grandpa Max as she walked through the door to the kitchen. He was cooking, standing before a big stew pot.

"Whatcha makin'?"

Her mouth was near drooling from the smell alone. That should have been her first warning. Nothing ever made by Grandpa that smells good should be safe for human consumption.

"Zeterian Goulash" he said happily. The Goulash decided to attack Grandpa as he lifted the lid to stir.

Luckily all it took was a blaster to tame the Goulash back into the pot.

"It's fresh," he smiled at his own joke.

' _of course it's fresh, it's still alive!_ '

"No thanks I" _lost my appetite_ "am oddly not hungry. I guess I'll go out on patrol."

She was turning to head out when Grandpa Max called out, "Oh Ben. Before you go I got something that might cheer you up."

' _it's not that obvious_ ' "I am cheerful! I can't wait to kick some bad guy butt." Her stomach growls loudly, "And eat something that is not in the tentacle group."

"I just got the info on your new par-"

***BOOM!***

The whole HQ shook causing the alarms to go off.

Ben and Grandpa Max ran to the main floor to see what happened. After checking the monitors she came to the conclusion that she could barely read anything beyond the general location of the explosion on it.

Rushing to the elevator, "I'm going."

"Ben wait for backup, I'll send the alpha team."

"I don't need a team," she replied with confidence, "I'm me." And the elevator doors close before any one can counter.

**~*~**

After the incident at the toilet imporium with the creature, Ben headed to the only other place in Bellwood she knew of that might have some answers.

"Mr. Bowman's Galaxy Shop and Delivery"

She read the sign inside the store.

"Man, lets hope I don't break anything again. Now where is... There he is," she said happily as she spotted Mr. Bowman stacking some soda cans.

She walked up to him asking, "Alright Mr. Bowman. What do you know?"

**~*~**

"Now! Really?" Ben yelled at the timed out Omnitrix, ' _well this is perfect! the watch timed out, so I can't stop the bad guys from getting away, and to top it off there is a bomb about to go off! is there anything else i can do to ruin this day?_ '

"Isn't this the part where your friends save the day?" Mr. Bowman asked sarcastically.

Ice formed in her heart. ' _oh yeah, i'm all alone now_ '

What happens next only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to take Ben's breath away.

She was looking at Mr. Bowman when the guy wearing a hood of some sort and red baseball cap suddenly shot out of his chair and jumped over her, discarding the hood and cap while doing so. The world seemed to freeze just a moment as the stranger soared over head. Ben saw massive amounts of blue, from both the bodysuit and fur covering his head. But what caught her attention the most were his eyes.

Sunset orange with large pupils.

They were focused. They were calculating. They were confident. They were beautiful. Ben thought all of this but at the same time she couldn't think at all. And way to soon for her liking, time flowed normal again and the sunset eyed, blue clad alien landed and handled the crooks. All she could do was stare with her mouth open, not even hearing Mr. Bowman's words.

' _wow_ '

The feeling that hit her wasn't at all what she was expecting. The sensation of falling in love within a matter of seconds was a new experience all together. Ben knew she had liked Julie right away and Elena had been a matter of respect and adoration. Kevin, well Kevin was a special in the way that he helped keep her here, kept her fully human. But this feeling was new, instantaneous, and far more dangerous, it sent her pulse into overdrive.

Ben was used to being the driving force in a team dynamic, in her relationships, just in general, but seeing the stranger take charge and handle the crooks with ease made her heart skip.

One archer shot and amazing back flip later, Ben stood in a slight daze of what happened.

"Who are you?" Her voice steadier than she felt.

"Rook Blonko. Majester Tennyson sent me."

That snapped her mind back into place, "Grandpa?"

' _why did grandpa-_ ' She noticed the chicken alien about to grab Rook from behind. But before she could give any warning, the holstered weapon on Rook's shoulder fired resulting in a hit to the face and the Chicken went down.

"I am your new partner," said Rook.

"Huh?" ' _oh wow, those marking look really good. oh no. no no no no. me and julie decided to end it not even a month ago! don't you dare like him, my life is complicated enough without falling in love with some stranger claiming to be my new partner_ '

"My new- I-I don't want a new partner. No offence but I'm Ben Tennyson." She said proudly, hiding her thoughts behind false bravado.

"Yes I know," Rook replied happily. "It is an honor to be working with you, sir."

' _his smile is so nice. argh! no, stop it!_ '

"Wielder of the Omnitrix." She tried to distract herself as she held the watch up to show Rook. "See. I've saved the universe like a hundred times."

"I am well aware. It is required study at the Plummer's academy."

Her eyes widened and her thoughts on Rook almost completely vanished at the prospect of a class about her.

"Really! There's actually a class about me?"

"Chapter and a half."

"Oh. Well as cool as it was to see you kick those guys' butts, I was kinda looking forward to being on my own now. You understand right? I have things under control here."

Rook looks around and sees all the damages that Ben caused before Rook stepped in. She also looks around ' _oh mr. bowman is going to skin me_ '

"My mistake, I thought you did not. I waited to see if you needed my assistance."

That surprised her a little. Usually people were a bit of sarcastic with her but Rook's reply was polite. There was something about his words that bothered her, but she couldn't figure out what.

Before she could come up with a response she saw two of the goons get up to make a break for it.

"Don't stop now!" She said as she brought the watch up. "The Omnitrix is still timed out."

"Oh! Sorry sir."

As Rook fired a net from his weapon to pin all three crooks, she realised what had irked her. It was definitely from Rook seeing her as a superior, if the 'sirs' give any indication to it. He, like most aliens new to Earth, seemed to assume Ben was a boy even after meeting her.

"Not bad. But you know I bet anybody could do that if they had one of those gun/bow/net launching things." ' _stop talking, stupid_ '

Rook perked up at the mention of his tech. "It is called a PROTO-tool," He said happily, "the most versatile tech in the known universe. I even made some special modification myself it-"

Words were starting to come a little to fast from Rook's show and tell moment and Ben being Ben couldn't think fast enough to stop her own mouth. "Does it have a mute button?"

She stopped breathing at her own bad behaviour.

Rook had a confused look on his face "Sir?"

Suddenly the Watch gave a beeping noise to indicate it was timed in.

"Oh! Look at that! My watch timed in." Trying to distract both Rook and herself from what just happened. "I better disarm this bomb now." ' _thank god it didn't explode yet_ ' she thought as she picked an alien. "Here we go!"

The moment Ben slapped her wrist a bright green light erupted and she began to morph into the alien she picked… or thought she picked.

When the light faded, he looked down at the new lego-block like alien he'd transformed into. "Ok. Not what I was going for." Ben looked at the force field that surrounded the active bomb, "It'll have to do. Maybe this guy has more strength then Cannonbolt." He started using his lego fist to rapidly punch the shield protecting the bomb. The force field didn't give an inch but his hands fell apart like… well lego blocks. He immediately stopped his punches seeing his had lack of fists. But before he had a chance to react, his body instantly rebuilt his hands. "Ok I did _not_ see that coming. " ' _at least this guy has regenerating powers_ ' Ben looked at the bomb again, "This isn't going to work," he thought aloud. "I can already tell Bloxx isn't a tech alien and I don't know if I have enough time to switch another alien, much less one I need. Maybe…" he looked at Rook. Rook was watching him attentively and in Rook's hands was his PROTO-Tool.

Ben then noticed the three crooks starting to brake through the net behind Rook.

"Hey Rook! Tag out!"

**~*~**

Rook continued to look at him slightly confused by his words.

"It _means_ switch places, " Ben rephrased. "I need you to disable the force field for me, I'll take care of those guys." Rook turned to where he was pointing seeing the low lives starting to brake from the net.

"Understood," replied Rook as he and Ben swapped places.

Rook focused on the bomb as Ben ran after the escaping crooks.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked after he captured the three criminals. "Use your Tecno-thingey."

"PROTO-Tool," corrected Rook.

"Whatever!"

That seemed to give Rook an idea, hopefully Mr. Bowman will forgive them both as he stood up and aimed at the wall of the store with his PROTO-Tool.

"No! What are you doing?" asked Mr. Bowman.

Rook took out a small device from one of his many pockets and placed it at the end of his PROTO-Tool. He then fired his weapon causing a large hole in the wall.

"The shield fluxuation uses a B-carats algorithm I can not break the code in time," Rook explained to both Ben and Mr. Bowman. "We need to detonate it outside of the populous."

"Speak English!" Ben yelled as the crooks tried to brake out of the dome shape he'd formed, more focused on them than Rook's words.

"Help me move it outside." Rook rephrased while pointing to the large hole in the wall.

Ben released the three criminals, ran to the force shielded bomb, picked it up and they both ran through the opening. Before Ben could throw it, Rook stopped him and started scanning the area.

"Rook, please don't see me as being rude but I don't like this game of hot potato right now, Please Hurry!" Ben said urgently.

"No sentient life in the area," confirmed Rook. "You are clear to throw it."

Suddenly the crooks opened fired on them from the hole in the wall. Rook covered Ben's back by returning fire, giving him enough time to chuck the bomb into the abandoned building next to the store.

Two seconds later, all they could see was flying debry coming at them from the explosion. Without thinking, Ben covered Rook by forming a protective dome.

After the explosion settled, Bloxx reverted back his normal shape then the Watch timed out and Ben was back to herself and looked at Rook. "Are you okay?"

"PROTO-Tech Armor," Rook said happily and then put his hand on her shoulder. "But it was very nice of you to try and save me. Thanks partner."

Ben blushed a little as her heart picked up from both the comment and the hand.

"Don't mention it. And we're not partners," she stated as she focused on calming her pulse and moved Rook's hand from her shoulder. "I work alone now."

Ben saw the slightly saddened look of Rook's face and she felt like she'd just kicked a puppy. "Yes sir," said Rook.

' _ok time to get rid of that word!_ '

"Call me Ben, dude."

Rook seemed to brighten at her words.

"Ok, Ben-dude."

Before she could correct Rook, Ben noticed the crooks from earlier recovered from the blast and started hightailing to the bombsight. Ben and Rook proceeded after them to the crater and chased them into a tunnel that was opened from the blast.

Ben was at point and lost sight of them when the goons rounded a corner. Luckily the tunnel didn't have any other pathways but when she rounded the corner she skidded to a stop at what she saw.

"No way," she said in disbelief.

If front of her was an entire town right under Bellwood.

"When did this happen?" she asked herself as Rook ran past.

' _guess I'll find out later_ ' as she followed Rook into the underground town.

**~*~**

 

' _ben's thoughts_ '

***sound effects***

"Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

**~*~**

**Episode 2: The More Things Change, Part 2**

**~*~**

It has certainly been an interesting experience for Ben. She had learned a lot of things about Rook as the day wore on. He was a capable fighter and fast thinker. A bit of a stickler for the rules, more reliant on facts than her advice.

Such as when they were in Undertown, Rook supplying the name when she asked, Ben said once the 'Big Bad' knew that she was looking for him the Big Bad would send the lackeys to them. The look on Rook's face showed that he thought of it as nonsense but was proven wrong a few moments later by the appearance of a Buglizard creature that proceeded to attack Ben.

But Rook also proved to Ben that his way works too, considering it lead to Psyphon as the 'Big Bad'.

Ben hoped Rook learned some things about her, or at least not think she was a complete idiot. She didn't want him to see her as a showy and clumsy jerk all the time. That she really was adaptable and a quick thinker in on the spot fighting and that she tried to be as selfless as possible.

Yes, the mission as a whole was an interesting experience for Ben and hopefully for Rook as well.

"Ben. I made a wise crack," Rook said proudly. He had successfully taken down Psyphon while Ben fought and defeated the Buglizard creature.

"Nice," Ben said while smiling. "What did you say."

"Psyphon asked me how green I was. So I responded 'Not so green that I would let a tunnel collapse on me.'"

"Ooooo! Psyphon~," Ben said to the handcuffed villain, "You got owned by the Green Horn. HA!"

"Be quite, Tennyson," Psyphon said venomously.

Before anybody said anything else the defeated Buglizard suddenly released a yellow fog blinding everyone momentarily and when it was cleared the creature was gone.

"Aw man." Ben whined in pain.

Rook looked at Ben and Rook's eyes grew wide with concern at the sight before him. Ben was on her knees slightly hunched over holding her stomach.

"Ben!" Rook crouched down next to Ben. "Are you hurt? Where are you injured?"

Then a large growl unexpectedly came out of Ben's stomach and echoed in the tunnel they were in. There was a moment of silence as Ben's face grew red.

"I'm alright Rook," Ben said as she was looking anywhere but at Rook. "Skipping breakfast finally caught up with me is all. Go ahead and call Grandpa Max and let him know Psyphon was behind the 'Shake-down' machines." Ben then got on her feet again and dusted her pants off, "I'm going to go back to Psyphon's place to make sure all the 'Shake-down' machines are taken care of and round up the rest of his lackeys, or at least the ones that didn't hightail it."

Rook, now a little more at ease, obviously still felt a little concerned about Ben's safety.

"But what of the creature?" asked Rook. "Surely it will be back again."

"Totally agree with you on that Rook. But I beat it with Shocksquatch," explained Ben. "It's more likely licking its wounds right now then trying to get another jump on me, so hopefully no scary giant-lizard-dog-thing."

The more Rook thought about it the more it made sense.

"Agreed. Ben do you wish the Plumers to meet us topside?" asked Rook.

"Yea," agreed Ben "And considering I don't know where anything is in this place, ask them to meet at the blast zone next to Mr. Bowman's store."

Rook nodded, "And what of Psyphon?" he asked as he turned to Psyphon.

"I guess just go ahead of me and take him to the surface," replied Ben. "That's about all I can think of."

"Then it shall be done," Rook confirmed as he pointed his PROTO-Tool at Psyphon to make him stand up.

"Alright," Ben smiled. "Then let's get topside."

Rook couldn't help but smile at Ben's energy as she started to help Psyphon up off the sewer tunnel floor, despite not having eaten all day.

**~*~**

        

"I know you have not eaten yet." Rook said to Ben as he held up a bag. "Majester Tennyson said that you prefer these ' _chilly fries_ '. Care to join me?" He asked.

Ben looked at Rook in total shock and awe before she collected herself, smiled and brought her hand up. "It's a date."

Rook smiled and joined his hand to Ben's offering hand. The cold spot in her chest was finally starting to fade as their hands connected.

' _wait… WHY DID I SAY THAT!?_ ' Ben mentally screamed.

**~*~**


	2. Episode 3: A Jolt From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _ben's thoughts_ '  
> * **sound effects** *  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

        

**~*~**

 

Ben woke up at around 5:31am and took notice of the sun just starting to peek in through her window. She always seemed to wake with the sun, even when she'd just gotten to bed not ten minutes earlier.

Getting her mind into gear for the day, she caught sight of something blue. Looking over, she saw the towel from two days prior spread over her desk chair. She blushed as the memory of the incident the other day. There'd been a slight mishap with a loose fire hydrant resulting in Ben being throughly drenched. Rook had wrapped the towel around her once she'd started showing signs of being cold, like shivering not stop. She'd placed the towel in the clothes hamper to be washed, her mom had set it separate from the rest of the laundry. Ben had hung it on the chair as she'd put away her clothes. The fact that the towel was a similar blue to Rook's fur made her not want to give it back. This behaviour should have worried her, but she couldn't seem to work up the effort. Rook was just her partner, not her significant other. ' _not that i'd would mind all that much if he was, but he'd probably never be interested in someone like me. i shouldn't be acting like this_ '

It wasn't until 6:15am that she came to the same conclusion about her new found feelings toward Rook as she did every morning. She liked him and nothing was going to change that, so she might as well stop worrying about it and get on with her day.

Seeing as it was still early, Ben decided that a trip to Mr. Smoothie was necessary.

Ben yawned loudly as she rode the elevator down to Plummer's main floor. It was about 9:42 am when she stepped out of it and into Plumber HQ sipping on her fourth smoothie of the morning, a mango-kiwi-raspberry smoothie. She had jogged over three miles to get it, thankfully the employees were used to her showing up at random hours ordering several different flavors at a time. Taking another sip, Ben decided to seek out her grandpa.

Ben found him talking to Rook in the hangar.

She tried not to blush when Rook looked up and smiled at the sight of her approach.

"Sorry I'm late," Ben said to her grandfather, who had his arms crossed and was looking displeased.

"You're not on your own schedule any more, Ben," Max replied, "You can't keep you partner waiting." He motioned with one arm towards the young Revonnahgander.

The guilt clawed at her as Ben looked to Rook before smiling ruefully and said, "I was off saving the universe?"

Max took one look at Ben's smoothie cup and then Ben. Ben could only shrug, ruefull grin still in place. Max just rolled his eyes and smiled before walking off, leaving the two alone. There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment or two before Ben said, "Come on, Rook, let's go. I'm parked over here." Ben pointed, with her thumb, behind her.

"We'll take mine," Rook said with an easy smile. Behind him, Ben noticed a black and silver _tank_ with a mounted dorsal-cannon. Before Ben could even begin to comment on how cool the thing was, the tank drove off revealing a rather plain and boring cargo truck with the "Max's Plumbing" logo on it.

"Wow," Ben said, when nothing else came to mind, "I bet the girls all start screaming when they see this ride rolling down the block." It was a foot-in-mouth thing to say, but Ben never could keep her comments to herself.

Thankfully, Rook appeared to take it in good humor, going so far as to smirk before saying, "Females are not afraid of my vehicle, but they probably should be." Rook pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button, causing the seemingly boring truck to transform into a badass ship.

Ben could only gape in amazement before saying, "Now that is awesome!"

          

**~*~**

Ben couldn't keep her mouth shut once they'd left Plumber HQ.

Since they'd met, she would talk to Rook about anything and everything that popped into her head even as they were helping someone with a problem, minor or otherwise. Ben had, on more than one ocassion, made him stop the vehicle and got out to help carry things for the elderly or change a tire, mid conversation.

Ben could practically see the wheels turning in his head as Rook tried to figure out what half of what she said meant.

"I am not familiar of human emotional cues just yet, but are you mad at me?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the road. "I do apologize if I have offended you in any way."

"What are you talking about, Rook? Why would I be mad at you? You haven't done anything," Ben questioned.

"It is just that you go quiet from time to time. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but you look rather upset when you do," Rook's face scrunched as he spoke, "I thought perhaps it was something I had said that caused your mood change."

"Oh, Rook," Ben didn't think about it, she put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I just do that from time to time, helps me think. It's not a reflection on you, I promise. With all that's happened this past week I've just had a lot on my mind with everything, you know figuring things out," she said as she looked back out the window. "I'll be my cheery self more often than not soon enough, I promise."

Rook didn't look like he completely believed her on the matter but let it drop.

      

**~*~**

"Some heroing _this_ turned out to me." Ben was frustrated. Frustrated because there were no bad guys to beat up to get rid of her pent up energy. "At least the world is safe from car munching aliens," she deadpan as she slouched further in her seat.

"Those 'car munching aliens'," Rook said with slight distaste to said aliens, "are the reason why I had to wait two weeks for my PROTO-Truck's part."

Ben smiled and held back a chuckle at the way Rook's nose crinkled. It just looked so cute.

"Then I'll just make sure they don't ever come near your truck again." Rook smiled at Ben's promise. Ben could feel her face heat just a little but she didn't care.

"I guess it's just going to be another quite night then," she said as she looked out the window to continue surveying the people. Ben saw a punk looking teen talking on a phone walk across their line of sight.

"Look some normal dude. Lets arrest him for jay-walking," she said in a joking manner as she looked back at Rook but hoping he would say yes.

But Rook was concentrating on the said teen.

"His phone should not be able to be powered here on earth. Is that normal?"

Ben looked closer at the phone noticing the strange phone was connected and powered by the teen's strange backpack.

"No… It's not."

**~*~**

    

 _Zap_ "OW!"

 _Zap_ "OW! Quit it that hu-" _Zap_ "OW!"

Ben never thought she would see Megawatts again. Talk about a jolt from the past.

"I have never faced a Nosedeenian before," Rook said as he set his PROTO-Tool to sword mode. "Any advise?"

That's when the Megawatts turned and started messing with Rook. Ben tried. She really did try. But she could not hold back laughing as the Megawatts zapped Rook. Not enough to hurt him like they did to the handcuffed teen after being freed but enough that Rook's fur would stand on end, like hair to a balloon minus the balloon. When they were done Rook's once tamed short fur stuck out in random places. It only made Ben laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Rook! HAHAHA! Really!" Ben was holding her sides it was starting to hurt. "Believe me I'm not laughing at you! ***snicker*** It's just your fur looks funny with what the Megawatts did." Rook just looked at Ben clearly not amused as Ben caught her breath.

Ben saw the look on Rook's face, her heart went slightly cold and fell into her gut. "Come on, Rook," she appealed. "I know that wasn't right of me. Please don't be mad. I'll make it up to you! Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just gimme your hand," replied Ben.

Rook's tilted his head but offered his hand.

' _okay… i can do this_ '

Ben knew her face was turning pink but anybody's face would if you got the chance to hold your crush's hand. She took a breath to calm herself as she reached her hand out to Rook's. Their fingers barely touched each other when - _ZAP_

"OW! Piece of Mmmm!" Ben stuck the finger that got shocked into her mouth as Rook blinked and the Megawatts laughed from the telephone pole.

"What was that?" He asked after Ben pulled her finger from her mouth.

"Static shock."

Rook just stared at her with a look of surprise. "A stationary electric discharge. You helped me get rid of the extra electricity from the Nosedeenians," he rephrased. Ben looked at Rook's fur to see his static cling fur was normal again.

"Glad I could help." The tingle on her skin having nothing to do with static electricity.

The Nosedeenians kept laughing.

"Will you two quit laughing!" Ben shouted up the electrical aliens. They just threw a raspberry at Ben and started to flee through the telephone cables.

"Aw shoot. Come on, Rook," Ben said, the prank forgotten. "We can't let them get away."

Rook followed Ben, both forgetting about the teen. As soon they rounded a corner, the handcuffed teen got up and ran another direction.

"Freaking weirdoes."

**~*~**

        

To say Ben was annoyed was an understatement. Not only was the villian an idiot that called her 'bro', the dude wouldn't stop. He also didn't stop flirting, badly she might add, with her until she turned into an alien and started fighting.

He tried to keep the guy distracted so Rook could concentrate on releasing the captive Megawatts from the alien war suit. Except the watch had given him a new alien and he was still working out the kinks.

' _that's gonna hurt later_ ' was all he could think as he hit the wall.

He looked up to see that Rook had managed to save one before a high caliber laser gun was aiming at him point blank.

"Oh dear."

Things got a little blurry as he threw the idiot through the wall for that.

**~*~**

      

Ben watched in horror as the force of the blast sent Rook across the yard into a shipment cargo container.

"ROOK!" Ben screamed.

He looked back to Fistrick and added a few more G's before rushing to his fallen partner.

"Rook. Come on please get up," Ben pleaded, on the inside he was on the verge of tears as he gently shook Rook but he remained motionless. "Oh god, please don't die! Please!"

Ben could feel his heart freezing over, barely registering two metal arms gabbing him and tossing him to the middle of the shipment yard.

"Aww did somebody have a crush on the blue kitty."

"SHUT UP!" He said with as much venom as possible as the two engaged into hand-to-hand combat.

"Whoa Bro. No need to bite my head off. It's not my fault he left himself open, Bro."

Ben swung a right hook but Fistrick caught it with his left and used the other to punch Ben in the gut, momentarily leaving him out of breath.

"You know," Fistrick continued, "if he had a better partner he would be still alive but I guess none of that matters know."

Ben knew Fistrick was only saying these things to throw him off, and it was working. He didn't know what to do, the image of Rook lying limp was plaguing Ben's mind.

' _it's my fault. i threw Rook off when i didn't control my powers. and now he's…_ ' Ben couldn't finish that thought.

Fistrick then kicked Ben causing the gravity wielder to fall on his back. The two-bit villain then brought both of his fists down on his opponent but Ben managed to catch them both but he was pinned.

"What's the matter Bro? Mourning over your lost love?"

Something snapped in Ben. "Will. You. Just. SHUT. UP!"

By pure impulse, Ben's stone hands began to glow, engulfing Fistrick in the same glow, and shot the weapons dealer straight into the air… Really high.

"WHOA BRO!" he yelled as he faded into the sky.

"And stop calling me Bro." Ben snarled as an afterthought.

He just remained on his back, looking at the sky, remembering all that happened between himself and Rook. Their first meeting, the easy way they fit as a team, the endless talking about anything and everything, that one disagreement about the radio, the Megawatts' joke on Rook, even Rook zapping Ben.

"I really wanted to hold your hand, Rook," Ben said softly to himself as he closed his eyes. "I really did."

"Then let us take down Fistrick so you can."

Ben opened his eyes and shot up as fast as a giant stone creature could and almost not believing what he was seeing. There was Rook walking slightly unsteadily towards him, but walking and alive.

"Rook, you're alive. But how?" Ben asked disbelieved. "The force that you hit with when you landed on those cargo ship containers should have at least snapped your bones!"

Ben knew he should thank the heavens and not complain but even he knew no one could come out of that unscathed.

"The PROTO-Tech Armor took the majority of the impact but the remaining still knocked me unconscious for a few moments," he explained as he got his PROTO-Tool ready. "The worst of my injuries will probably be a sore shoulder and a slight headache."

"Rook, I'm sorry." He said forlornly. "If I hadn't goofed like I did then-"

"Ben, it is alright," Rook said comfortingly as he put a hand on Ben's stone shoulder "and we will talk more afterwards if you wish but I believe I can hear Fistrick falling back to us."

They both looked up and indeed Fistrick was coming into view.

"I wonder how big a crater he will make if I added a few G's to his fall?" Ben speculated to himself.

Rook smiled at that.

**~*~**

"That was not easy," said Rook.

Both he and Ben managed to defeat Fistrick and with great flare by Ben using his Gravittack powers. Ben could tell Rook was amazed at how fast the young hero was able to adapt with the new form, even Ben still found it amazing how easy it was.

Rook then heard the time out of the Omnitrix and saw the flash of green light behind him.

"It never is."

Rook turned to Ben behind him, wanting to ask her if she was all right but the words died in his throat when he saw Ben.

"Ben. You are crying." Rook wasn't surprised just caught off guard, though from the looks of it Ben wasn't.

Ben knew she'd been fine when she gave the finale blow to Fistrick.

' _guess the big guy isn't a much of a crier_ '

"Ben, are you okay?" Rook said in a dead serious tone as he walked closer to Ben.

Ben's silent tears continued to fall down her face as she nodded once. Rook brought his hands to Ben's shoulders gently, pulling her closer.

"Answer me truthfully," He asked softly.

She honestly didn't want Rook to know where the tears were coming from. But she knew he wouldn't let it go after seeing her this upset, and she didn't want him calling Grandpa Max to ask him how he can help her calm down.

"I… I thought you were dead." Ben said as she wrapped her arms around him and held him like a lifeline, burying her face in his chest. "I don't… I can't really handle losing people."

Rook could feel Ben's body shake and he held her tighter.

"It is alright, Ben. Do not hold it in," Rook said softly as he nuzzled Ben's hair.

That is when Ben broke down crying, mumbling and apologizing. "I keep thinking, if I'm not… your going to leave… like Gwen and Kevin, they… it's stupid… I'm sorry… I just can't stop… it hurts so much."

Rook just her tighter as her words dissolved into sobs.

**~*~**

      

Ben refused to be embarrassed about her break down. She knew she could be an emotional wreck on the best of days, but when it came to seeing the people she cared about get hurt it was a thousand times worse.

She explained to Rook about part of her emotional handicap. Not even Kevin knew half of the problems she had, and he was the only one that'd ever really seen the darker side of her. Gwen had always been the one to help her with girl related things, but Ben hadn't wanted to burden her, or the rest of their family, with what she kept inside.

"I understand. It's what makes you such a good person, despite your flaws."

Ben didn't exactly like his choice of words but understood the sentiment. She was glad that Rook was looking out for her and willing to put up with her moods. She felt a lot better knowing that, more of the cold fading from the pit in her chest.

Right now she was sitting in Rook's truck as he gave his report to Grandpa Max. Ben didn't want the other Plummers to see her red eyes and messy face and was glad that the truck's autopilot landed first before the Plummers.

Ben decided to turn Rook's radio on, she may be better but she was still a little shaken. She soon found something and couldn't help but smile at what she found.

She had hit one of her favorite station, an oldies that played songs from the early 50's to the late 80's around the clock. She recognized the beat a few notes in.

It was a good song choice for the moment, it was something soft that would help her relax. Ben just took a calming breath as she leaned back and closed her eyes getting lost to the soothing sounds of guitar strings.

"I did not know you had a singing voice."

Ben would have jumped out of her skin if it weren't so well attached. She looked at Rook who was standing in front of the open driver side door smiling at Ben. She hadn't even realized she was singing aloud until he said so.

Ben turned the radio off as her heart was beating a mile a minute. She slouched on the dash refusing to show her extremely red face to Rook.

"Ben, are you alright?" Rook asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"Yes..." Ben answered. "No… I don't know," she said defeated. "I don't see a point in hiding it anymore, you basically know now. Me crying over your not-death was kind of a dead give away."

"Yes," Rook agreed, "there have been many indications this past week, mostly today, of what I think you are feeling, but I could be wrong."

' _he thinks he might know, but he rather i say it so he doesn't accidently hurt my feelings if he's wrong_ '

She just sighed as she prepared herself with what she had been wanting to say to Rook.

"Rook, you know how I was quiet for most of the morning today," Ben asked as she looked at Rook who gave a nod.

"Well," she continued, "during that time I was…" Ben was thinking of what words to use, "trying to think of a way to tell you how I feel about you."

Ben could feel her chest tighten as she continued.

"And to put it simply… I like you… A lot… Like _really_ a lot. So much in fact that you have been invading my thoughts since we met." Ben blushed really hard when she said that.

Ben was quiet for a moment, "So I just basically confessed to you…"

"You did indeed," confirmed Rook.

Ben felt… relieved? She was still nervous on whether Rook felt the same or not but over all she was relieved about it. Now there was just one thing left.

"That's it? Isn't there anything you want to tell me?" Ben said with determination, hoping like crazy he wouldn't want a new partner. "Like do you feel the same way about me?"

Rook brought an arm around Ben and held her close as he nuzzled Ben's hair with a smile on his face, "I do feel the same way."

Ben could die happy right there with no regrets. "Ok." She simply said.

"And now that we are a 'couple' do you wish to join me on having a blended beverage?" asked Rook.

"A smoothie? Those are more of a daytime thing, but since it is our first official date. I would love to." Ben said happily.

For once Ben couldn't feel the pit of cold in her chest.

        

**~*~**

       


	3. Episode 4: Trouble Helix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _ben's thoughts_ '  
> * **sound effects** *  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

**~*~**

Ben was quite exhausted after a long day of being target practice for two galvan who clearly weren't as smart as their spieces suggested. Ben normally would have stopped by Mr. Smoothy, then picked up a bag of chili fries, and headed home for the night. Normal had been shifting into a new definition since she confessed to her partner.

Now, Ben took the underground elevator to the barracks level that held the housing complex for those choosing to live on base. There were more than a few dozen Plumbers currently stationed on Earth that weren't actually from Earth, and long-term living arrangements had been offered until they either asked for a transfer or were handed one by the higher ups. Few had chosen to live in undertown given the criminal activity there.

Ben stepped out of the lift at the third level of the complex and walked down the hall to the last room on the left.

Rook's room.

Ben fought back giggles as she saw what was on the other side of the door. Rook was standing before the mirror, so focused he didn't notice her reflection.

Ben had asked Rook if he wanted to go out after she was done with the tech department. She had spent more than a few minutes explaining that asking to 'go out' was her wanting a date, as in a _date_ date, not just as friends and/or co-workers hanging out. By the looks of it, she wasn't the only one that had felt the need to preen.

After he'd said yes, Ben had rifled through her closet for over twenty minutes. She'd finally settled on a pleated black skirt Gwen had given her and a Baby Tee in her signature green. She swapped out her normal white shoes for a black pair of low heeled knee-high boots with buckled straps. She had run a brush once through her short brown locks, debating on whether to put the mostly shoulder length hair up or not. Mainatance was more Gwen's department and that went double for any kind of make up.

Stepping through and letting the door close, Ben looked over the room as she waited for Rook to notice her.

A lot had changed since Ben had first been there. To be frank, his apartment had been the very definition of spartan. The walls were chrome plated with no pictures, holo's, or anything else. The floor had been bare, not even a carpet, and the bed had simple white sheets and a scratchy grey blanket.

Ben had brought over a large black rug with dark whorls in green and blue. She had found it in a going-out-of-business sale a year before she put the omnitrix back on. She'd never used it because her room already had a rug, sorta. It was hard to tell sometimes, what with all her junk constantly shifting about the place.

There was nothing she could really do about the walls, other than ask Rook if he had anything he wanted to put up. A ten minute talk about photos of family, friends, places he liked, and those he looked up to ended with him saying he would think about it and him blushing through his fur. The next day there was a photo of Rook's Plumber Academy graduating class, on an asteroid of all things, and a landscape of Revonnah on his walls.

Ben couldn't help but smile at the splash of color on Rook's bed. She had brought a blue pillow case with a few green swirls over earlier on her way to the lab to 'assist' Blukic and Driba with their 'test'. It sort of matched the blanket she'd left two days prior. It was less scratchy than the original and a few shades lighter than Rook's armor. Ben had scoured the supply closets and storage rooms at headquarters to find it.

The best thing was no one could call her on taking it, seeing as she and Gwen had done the same thing for Kevin when they'd found out he was living between his car and his garage.

Presently, Ben was sliding the key-card back into her pocket as she leaned beside the door. Ben had been making a habit of hanging with Rook in his apartment, since they were now together. After the fourth day of this, Rook offered Ben a key-card to access it on her own. The gift had been met with a big smile and a quick, chaste kiss.

Rook walked back into the main area to sit on the bed, reading something on a datapad before looking up at Ben and smiling.

"How did it go?" the Revonnahgander asked.

"It went, ...alright," Ben said before plopping on the other side of her furred boyfriend, with her head on Rook's shoulder. She could see images on the screen that made her smile. Rook had suggested an arcade for their date, despite not knowing anything about them.

"Driba and Blukic spent more time arguing with each other than they did actually accomplishing anything! I just stood there, letting the laser blasts hit me," Ben said in a huff.

"The important thing is that you kept your promise to them. I am proud of you, Ben," Rook replied with a pleased smile.

Ben blushed and said, "So, does that mean I get a reward for being so virtuous?"

Rook's smile turned into a mischievous grin before he bent low and kissed Ben. Only this time, Rook's tongue became lightly involved. ' _yay for new experiences!_ '

The thought that they were going to be late to the arcade slipped from her mind.

            

**~*~**

            

Thankfully the arcade stayed open late, seeing as they were nearly a half hour late. The two Galvans let them leave only after Ben threatened to never buy them smoothies again.

Rook excelled at the shooting games, breaking every high score possible. Were as Ben dominated the fighting games, always another player showing up to face off with the person who held all the ranking high scores. She spent a good twenty minutes chatting with her boyfriend about how to play and the rules as she won fight after fight, one guy even cried when she K.O.'ed his avatar in under ten seconds.

Watching Rook play the driving games almost hurt, it was so funny. She finally took pity and pointed out that the 'racing' games, two machines over, were about not crashing and finishing first, were as the 'driving' game he was failing at was about hitting as many targets as possible. At his look she stated that was the way some games were, like the zombie ones, it's all about destruction.

' _it's nice to be able to total a building without getting yelled at_ '

Switching over to a less homicidal vehicle game, Rook got good time on ten races before he ran out of 'lives'. Putting in his name, he saw that he was at the bottom of the 'best 20 laps' and the 9th place in all time high score.

Ben and Kevin, of course, have alternated being the top ever since the former criminal joined Ben and Gwen in defending the Earth.

Finally noticing the time, nearing midnight, Rook decided it was time to head back.

The whole ride was spent going over the games Rook liked and why. Ever the gentleman, he walked Ben to her door. He just barely kissed her goodnight when the porch light turned on.

Both stepped back seconds before the front door opened to reveal Sandra Tennyson smiling. Her husband's grumbling could be heard from farther inside.

"Carl lost the coin toss?" Ben asked, amused.

"You could call it that," Sandra held up a trick coin, smiling mischieviously. "You'd think he would learn to check first."

        

**~*~**

      


	4. Episode 5: Have I Got A Deal For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' _ben's thoughts_ '  
> * **sound effects** *  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

      

**~*~**

Rook was on the computer at Plummer HQ as Ben was taking care of Sunder in Undertown. She knew he had wanted to go to make sure every thing went well but Ben, with Grandpa Max's agreement, said Sunder was a one-man job. And Ben said she would call Rook if she got any trouble. So with nothing else to do, Rook decided to look up information on Sunder so he could be prepared if he was called into battle.

"Don't worry Rook," Said Max with a smile as he walked up next to Rook. "Sunder may have put Ben in a few tight spots in the past. But so far there is nothing that Ben couldn't handle that Sunder threw at her."

"I have complete faith in Ben and her skills Magister," Rook returned with a smile. "I just thought it wise for me to know Sunder's behavior so I would not be caught off guard if I ever fought him in the future."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Max happily as he turned to walk to the HQ's main elevator. "Let me know if you need help with anything."

"I shall Magister," replied Rook. "Oh! Magister."

Max turned to Rook.

"I wanted to thank you for suggesting that arcade the other day," Rook said with a smile. "Ben had quite the time explaining the games to me as she defeated her competitors."

"That's good to hear," Max said gladly with a smile as he continued to the main elevator. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Rook was grateful for whatever advises Max gave him, even though Max didn't outright say that he knew the two are dating. The older man was giving them their space where needed.

Rook and Ben hadn't really told anybody that they started seeing with each other in that way. Not that they were ashamed by it in any way, everyone at headquarters knew. Anyone that spent more than five minutes with them knew there was something between them.

Ben just hadn't thought to mention it and Rook didn't really have anyone on earth to share such personal news with. He'd told Ben he was waiting to hear back from his sisters before telling them.

The main elevator's doors close taking Max to another floor and Rook turned back to the computer but his mind was thinking about Ben.

" _Rook, you there? It's Ben._ "

Rook was immediately on alert. Jerry, the other working comms, focused on Rook. Ben and Rook's conversations over comms were the highlight of anyone stuck on moniter duty.

"Ben," he said concerned. "How did it go with Sunder? Are you okay?"

**~*~**

"I'm good, but I've got a question. Oh! And Sunder is taken care of. Didn't even break a sweat," Ben said proudly.

She could hear Rook take a calmed breath from being slightly flustered.

"That is good to hear," said Rook. "What was the question?"

"Can you look up a Professor Blarney T. Hokestar on the extranet?"

**~*~**

"It's _adorable_! Who's a little cutie?" Ben couldn't repress the urge to call to the Screegit.

"Hey man, that's not cool. Don't talk down to him."

"Sorry," Ben held her hands back from the creature's container. Then watched as both aliens began arguing about the screegit.

Ben stopped the fight the only way she could with out hurting either of them.

"All right! Fine! Ignore this!"

Ben had enough, if no one was going to listen to her, she'll just take matters into her own hands. Literally. Tapping into her anger, Ben ripped the Screegit's energy cage from it's pedestal causing Blarney and Pax to stop arguing and look at Ben.

"Here is how this is going down. _You two_ ," Ben said in a stern voice, ' _that does not sound like my mom_ ' as she pointed to them while holding the Screegit cage under one arm, "are going to _hush up_ and _listen_. Pax." Pax stood at attention when his named was called. "You said this Screegit in endangered, right?" Pax nodded his head. "Then like any endangered species they can't leave their natural habitat unless they have legal documentation for whatever reason. Professor Hokestar."

"Um… Yes." He answered nervously.

"You will bring the _legal_ documents of owning this Scree-"

"Of course my girl!" he said enthusiastically as he walked towards Ben with arms wide open "I can have those paper lick-a-dey-split and-" Ben covered Blarney's mouth with her free hand. "I said _HUSH_." Ben said with maternal intent "You didn't let me finish. You will bring the legal documents to Plumber HQ and until I know what's-what the _Screegit_ is coming with me!" She said as she started walking to the exit. Pax and Blarney looked at each other as Ben was walking.

"NO!" they both yelled.

        

~*~

        

Rook ran out of things to do so he decided to help Jerry with sorting some papers when his Plumber's badge/communicator rang.

"Rook Blonko speaking." He answered since he didn't know who was calling.

" _Yo it's me, Ben_."

"Is everything alright? You have been in Undertown for a while now," said Rook as he looked over at Jerry who was drinking coffee as he scans a report.

" _Yeah I'm on my way back now Rook. And I got this rare Screegit with me -_"

"What did you just say?" Rook's voice nearly cracked.

" _A Screegit_."

Rook's eyes widened and his heart started to race in panic.

"You have a _Screegit_?! On _Earth_!?"

Rook heard Jerry spit out his coffee.

" _Yeah, remember that Hokestar guy you looked up? Well he was the one who -_"

Suddenly Rook heard a small explosion on Ben's end, it was time to act now!

"Jerry! The Screegit is exposed! Send an alert to all available Plumbers on duty that a Screegit is on earth! I will meet with Magister Tennyson for further instructions."

Rook started running to the main floor as Jerry sent the signal though the Plumber's main communications frequency.

" _What happen to the screegit?!_ " Ben asked in her normal voice. " _The worlds cutest fuzz ball turned into a giant monster!_ "

"The Screegit is not just rare, it is dangerous!"

" _You don't say._ " Ben's tone full of suprised sarcasm.

"I'm on my way."

          

~*~

          

"Handcuffed to that nut job for a year if you even _think_ about touching Gizmo."

Rook watched as Ben's eyes glinted in repressed fury. Luckily it was directed at the Professor and not at Rook as said Professor quickly said his goodbyes and ran.

"Gizmo?" Rook asked Ben.

"It's easier than always saying 'the Screegit'. He... she? It, deserves a name at least," Ben said as she took the energy cage from Rook. "Isn't that right Gizmo~ You cute destructive little fuzzball~" the Screegit squealed with delight from the attention it was getting.

"When did you give the Screegit the name?" He asked.

"The moment I saw him turn into a giant acid drooling force of destruction. All I could think about were those Gremlins movies my cousin Ken made me and Gwen watch to scare us. Why?" Ben asked as she looked to Rook and Rook looked away at the same time.

"You know you can't keep him." He said. "He will be leaving to a reserve where he can't cause any harm."

"You're right," Ben agreed with a sad smile, then pitched her voice low, "but first, I want to say goodbye."

Ben bit back a chuckle as she waved at the creature to get its attention. "Ok Gizmo, listen up. You, Mr. Lucky, are getting an all access pass to _the_ most fabulous reserve. It's gonna be spa treatments and custom made meals 24/7. You're gonna have so much fun, you'll never wanna leave. Don't think that means you can forget about me, mister. I'm gonna come visit when I can, okay? We'll laugh, we'll play." Ben glanced over at Rook, who was looking on in amused affection at her actions, "Now I won't be coming alone. You see, I got this amazing guy. He's strong and smart and handsome. He makes me happy in ways I didn't even know I needed. But when ever he's not around my chest starts feeling cold. It's not painful, just uncomfortable. So of course, you understand that he has to come with me," Ben said as she looks to Rook with loving eyes, "You get two visitors for the price of one. Right?"

Rook brought his arm gently around Ben and leaned down, nuzzling Ben's hair as he answered. "I too would also like to visit Gizmo, if that is all right?"

Ben closes her eyes and chuckled a little from Rook's fur tickling her face as he continues to nuzzle her.

"I don't think he'll mind the company." Ben handed the Screegit to the plumber that would guard it on its way to the reserve.

Ben let herself be enfolded back to chest in Rook's arms as they watched the screegit be loading onto the awaiting ship for transport.

        

~*~

          

With his arms wrapped around Ben and her tucked tightly into his well-muscled chest... It was the best she'd felt in a long time.

Within an instant, she felt safe. The weight of the world was off her shoulders, the universe could keep spinning if she relaxed, even just for a moment. Rook could keep her safe. Rook could save the day just the same. Rook was just as strong as her. He wouldn't fade from her life like... _they_ had.

Ben hadn't known if she could love another this much. Didn't think she would ever care for another male (not quite a man, exactly) after Kevin, and it certainly came as a shock when her heart had run away when they'd first held hands. Her heart had thundered in her chest, pounding like a war drum as adrenaline had rushed through her system, setting her whole body ablaze with heat and energy.

It was everything _they_ had told her it would be. She was finally starting to see why what happened with _them_ had the way it did.

Turning in his arms, Ben could hear Rook's heartbeat; the sweet sound of life in a furry blue body, beating, throbbing, pumping blood through his veins, a living thing that Ben could love, something in existence. Something solid. Rook wouldn't leave. He'd proven again and again he was staying right there, with her. The sound of her partner's heartbeat made her own breathing stagger as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. That heartbeat was what poured life into Rook. That sound meant he was there and that he was close enough to touch. And Ben certainly wanted to touch, wrap her arms around Rook, hold him close, and listen to that heartbeat for hours on end.

Ben was absolutely convinced she'd just fallen in love with Rook all over again. But she had no regrets, no arguments, no concerns.

' _it hurts less, the memory of_ them _, knowing this is what_ they _shared_ '

            

~*~


	5. Episode 6: It Was Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ben's thoughts'  
> *sound effects*  
> "Ben's alien voice"/gender pro-noun for ben's alien forms

**~*~**

Ben was really starting to get worried. It's been a week since the incident with the screegit (a.k.a. Gizmo) and Ben has been attacked by random monsters nearly daily, the latest one being a giant burrowing worm-thing. And then they leave just as quickly as they come. The only good thing about the whole thing is that she found a new combination of food by accident.

"It seems lately that I'm being attacked by more monsters than Tokyo," she said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Ben and Rook were suppose to be on a day off and have lunch but the giant worm from earlier pretty much ruined that.

"I thought that was normal," said Rook as he ate his lunch of Mycetian Swamp Hoppers.

"Babe, _these_ things aren't normal. But who would want to sic freaky monsters on me?" Ben had been trying to figure out who was doing it but the only thing she could figure out is all the monsters wore the same collar and liked to appear out of nowhere.

"Dude, who _wouldn't_ want to sick freaky monsters on you?"

Ben just looked at Rook.

"I've... been... working on my conversational Earthling," Rook admitted sheepishly, his using of contractions becoming more regular the more time they spent together.

"Rook… you're a genius!" Ben said enthusiastically.

"Pardon?" Rook asked confused.

"There is one person that I know of who does the mutant-creature thing -- Dr. Animo."

"Dr. Animo?"

"Yeah. That nutball has been after me since I was little. Freaky frogs, mutant bats, prairie dogs, you name it."

"I am not familiar with this nutball of which you speak," he said as he looked up Animo's credentials in the HQ's database from his dashboard computer, "but a Dr. Animo _is_ currently in a holding cell at Plumber headquarters."

"Well then, Cutie, lets go," Ben said happily. "We have a bad guy to stop."

          

~*~

          

"I'm telling you, babe, it's got to be Animo."

"That is what you're telling me," said Rook as they boarded the elevator to reach the prison level.

Ben could tell that Rook really enjoyed watching as her demeanor changes from lax to focused, or more accurately something of the mix. And right now Ben was in such a focused state that other than Rook, she wasn't even listening beyond the bare esscentials.

"They say Tyrak the tyrant managed to stage a military coup without ever leaving his prison cell," he offered in comparison.

"See? There you go. That's what Animo must be doing."

"He had plasma cannons and an army of several million," Rook countered as they stepped from the lift.

"Well, Animo can use, like, a million, billion animals! Ever since I was 10 years old... he would be 'Curse you, Ben Tennyson! Curse you and your meddling ways!'," Ben mimicked in a cracked high voice, similar to Dr. Animo's. "'You haven't seen the last of me, Ben Tennyson!' 'I'll get you if it's the last thing I do, Ben Tennyson!'."

Rook had to hold back a laugh at the way Ben's voice sounded.

"Did he actually say those things, Love," he asked with a smile.

"Totally!" Ben said with certainty.

Rook then saw Ben's eyes shift that indicated that she was remembering.

"Maybe… Close enough. I don't always listen," she admitted with a sheepish smile.

Rook just smiled back and ran his hand through Ben's short thick hair playfully causing Ben to laugh and swat at his hand.

"He sounds like a harmless eccentric," said Rook as he was done messing with Ben and they reached the holding cell.

"Harmless?" said Ben as they opened the door. Rook's smile left him when they looked through the opened cell door to find many hand sowed stuffed mismatched animals, but no Dr. Animo.

"What did I tell you Rook. The crazy is right here in front of us." She tossed one of the plushies at him.

"Conversely, the prisoner himself is not."

"See? I _told_ you he was the one attacking me," Ben said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms. Looking around, she picked up a random stuffed toy. "I mean look at this thing. These things are like blue prints for future plans!" Something caught Ben's eye. Quickly she snatched it up and seeing what it was, stuffed it in her pocket, "Okay, not all of them are bad." Ben shrugged her shoulders at Rook's questioning look.

"But how could he have gotten out?" Rook asked as he checked the systems of the cell. "The focrefield has not been tampered with."

"There has to be a vent or an access panel or something," Ben deliberated as she looked around the room for something that was off. "There always is in these places. Why is that, anyway? Do they _want_ prisoners to be able to escape?"

"The vents are all sealed with monomolecular grids," Rook stated.

Spotting something moving, Ben looked down to see a trail of ants moving toward a wall.

"What are all these ants doing here?"

"Ants are quite common on Earth. There are well over 12,000 species."

"But what are _these_ ants doing _here_?" Ben crouched down to get a better lookat where they were coming from.

With a bit of force, Ben moved the toilet over. The open vent was now visible with the ants effortlessly trailing through.

"Still think Animo's not the guy attacking me?"

          

~*~

      

Rook and Ben spent a good 20 minutes climbing through the piping and while it was easy enough for Ben to crawl through, Rook on the other hand needed help getting unstuck a few times.

Finally climbing out, Ben dropped the four or so feet to the ground from the pipe's opening. She gave their surroundings a look as Rook landed. There was just enough light to see after the dim light of the pipes. But even if they couldn't have seen, they could surely smell.

"And... we're in a sewer," Ben groused, covering her nose in disgust. "Of course we are."

Rook turned the light set in his proto-tool on to shed some more light in the area.

"These sanitation ducts run under the whole city, the escaped prisoner could be anywhere," Rook explained to Ben.

She followed the trail of ants with her eyes as they left the pipe. "Maybe not just anywhere."

She points down to the floor, and Rook aimed the light to show the continuing trail of ants. They followed the insects down a tunnel. When the ants turned to the right, so did they ...and Rook's light fell on one GIANT ANT!!

"Ahh!!" They both gasped alarmed.

The giant ant reared back its head and, of all things, a fireball shot out of its mouth at them.

Ben managed to duck back into the tunnel they came from, but Rook had slipped backwards onto his back, and found himself holding back the pincers of the giant ant.

"Fire-breathing ant," Ben shook her head with a smirk. "Classic Doctor Animo."

"He sounds like a very strange man." Rook grunted getting pushed into the wall by the abnormally large ant, with firey drool dripping on either side of himself.

"Time to fight fire with Swampfire!" She dialed in her watch, and slapped her hand down on it. But instead turned into a familiar, milk-white, speaker-box like alien.

"Echo-Echo?" Ben exclaimed in disbelief. "Why am I not surprised."

He then jumped onto the back of the ant.

"Hey, bug eyes, over here," Echo-Echo chuckled. He screehed at it, then jumped off the ant, letting loose another sonic blast on it as he ran. The ant giving fast chase after the Sonorosian.

"And you didn't even have to ask for my help," he called out over his shoulder to Rook.

Rook seemed perturbed by Ben's playful jab at the fact he hadn't come to his aid earlier against the giant worm alien.

"Point taken," he said, pursing his lips slightly miffed.

Ben multiplied both times the Ant spat a fireball in his direction, or 'directions.'

"Hey! Watch it!" The three echo's scolded.

Rook chased after the ant and fired several blasts from his proto-tool. The creature just kept on moving even though he hit it dead on. But so did he as all of them made their way into a intersection, where several entrances were shown.

The Echo-Echo's stopped, only to multiple into the number of doorways, and turned to smirk at the giant ant before each ran down a hallway.

"Pick a me, any me." They all said to the ant's confusion.

      

~*~

          

"Ants carrying machinery? Very odd, no matter their size." Rook was definitely as surprised as Ben at the sight of the heavy-machines the ants were carrying.

"But they're big enough to carry _us_ , too" Ben said jumping onto one of the Ants. Rook soon followed after.

"I'm not sure I want to know this, but, um, why do you know so much about ants?" She asked.

"When I learned I was coming to Earth, I read a fascinating guide book by Merzel of Valdus Prime," Rook tells his partner. "He explained that ants are the dominant life-form on your planet."

"Why in the 'verse would he think that?" Ben asked, eyebrow raised as she figured saying 'why on earth' wouldn't fit with a alien from another planet.

"Well, ants _do_ outnumber humans here nearly 200,000 to 1 and are found on every continent, except for _Ant_ arctica, ironically." Rook explained Merzel's explanation.

Ben gave Rook a look that was torn between amusement and utter disbelief.

"Bad pun, good explanation though." Ben said.

        

~*~

        

Ben gazed at the trail of giant ants scurrying into the skyscraper sized ant-hill, and figured there was only one way inside.

"Well, I don't see a doorbell. Guess we'll just have to invite ourselves in." Ben looks to grin at Rook. She starts to dial in a alien.

"One moment, Ben," Rook said drawing her attention to behind them.

Ben turned to see Rook having covered his hand in a green substance, and immediately let out a squawk of disgust when he slapped the goop onto her face.

"What's with the mudpack?!" She held back shieking, but only barely.

"Not mud. Pheromones. I am sorry," Rook turned and threw more of the goop onto her person, causing her to slightly wail in disgust and dismay. Ben wiped the area near her eyes clean, trying not to think about where the stuff came from. "Ants instinctively attack any intruders," Rook started to smear the pheromone onto his face and body as well. "With these secretions on us, we'll smell like members of the colony," Rook finished only to frown at the grumbling coming from Ben.

"Did you have to get it under my shirt too?" Ben huffed. A wet sound could be heard as she pulled the sticky front of her shirt away from her skin.

"Ah, my apologies."

"You realize, if this doesn't wash out you're paying for a new shirt?" Ben gave him a look even as she tried to not laugh at the sight of his fur sticking out from the gunk covering them both. ' _why does he have to be so cute?_ '

"Ah. Of Course." Rook said.

          

~*~

        

Thankfully, the pheromones worked and they were in. It wasn't hard in finding their bad guy, just follow the sound of crazy talk.

Ben couldn't resist interrupting Dr. Animo's semi-monologue to himself, wiping the pheromones off as she questioned him.

Ben felt the back of her shirt get lifted up, looking back she saw Rook use it to wipe his face clear of ant-pheromone.

' _did he really ust do that?_ '

"Dude, seriously?"

Rook had a look on his face like 'What did I do?'

"Don't give me that look. Did you really need to lift part of my shirt up in front of Animo."

Eyes widening as he realized what he'd done without thinking, Rook rushed to explain, "I apologize, but the pheromone was burning my eyes."

"Then say so before you make me almost flash people," Ben straighten out her shirt as she talked.

Both ignoring the villian infront of them.

        

~*~

          

Getting the wrong alien again, Rath didn't let it stop him from kicking giant ant butt.

Only once Rath was pinned down did Rook step in, using the grappling cord to pull him to safety.

"Ben! I've recovered the Kormite power core!"

"Let me tell you something, new alien partner that I didn't want to but have fallen hopelessly in love with in spite of myself, Rath is gonna..."

* **beeping of the omnitrix powering down** *

"Whoa!" The distraction of the omnitrix allowing for one of the ants to launch itself as her.

Rook shot it before it could get close, only for another to attack him.

Before she could step in and help, more came at her. Ben slammed the omnitrix as a group of the insect tried to dog pile on her.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ben shouted as he freed himself from the pile of insects. His new form landing before Animo with ease.

"Whoa! New alien! Cool," he looks down at his new form, similar to that of a grasshopper, minus the extra legs and wings. "I wonder what I can do." His voice making slight chirping noises, like a cricket, as he spoke.

"It doesn't matter what _you_ do," Animo drawing  his attention to the ant-like armour he was placing over his clothes, "For now, you face the fury of.. The Ant King!"

"Ant King? You might want to work on that name." Ben hopped out of the way as Animo blasted fire at him.

Ben went a little too far and crashed into the ceiling. Pulling his head free, he continued their conversation, "As for _my_ name, how about... Crashhopper? " He launched himself back down then at Animo. He did so again and again, keeping the man off bablance.

"Had enough, Animo? 'Cause _I'm_ having a blast! "

"Ben! If you have a moment!"

Without thought, Crashhopper leaped to where Rook was being surrounded by the mutant ants. A well placed kick got them to back off.

"I can set this power core to detonate."

"Great plan!"

"It will destroy the anthill, the ants, us, and several populated areas."

"Bad plan!"

"What if I adjust the power-core frequency to atomize just the ants?"

"Better plan!"

* **elevator bell rings** *

"Oh, curse you, Ben Tennyson!" Animo yelled as he walked off the elevator, "Curse you and your meddling ways!" his arms nearly flailing as he spoke.

"See? Told you he talks like that."

* **thump** *

* **snarls** *

"Mutant dogs, too? One theme at a time, Animo!"

"What? That's not one of mine."

* **snarls** *

      

~*~

     

Ben and Rook are driving from Plumber HQ after they had successfully taken down Animo and put away in a new upgraded holding cell. Usually after they put away a criminal, Ben would want to celebrate in some form or fashion which Rook enjoyed doing with Ben no matter if he understood it or not. But this time, Rook saw Ben in a state that he hadn't seen since before they were dating. He did not want it to let her spiral any farther than she already had.

They both knew the reason why.

"It is the creature that has worried you, is it not." Rook said softly, drawing her from her own thoughts.

"Yeah," Ben sighed. "Animo is not the guy and what's worse, who ever it is has a devise that is similar, if not exactly, like the Omnitrix," Ben said worriedly as she sat back in her seat. "It turns into the exact perfect predator for my new alien. It's like a Ben eating monster."

"I will admit I thought you might have been paranoid before," Rook said shamefully. "But now someone is definitly out to get you, someone very dangerous."

At those words, Rook saw Ben hold herself, so he pulled over to the side of the road.

"But know this," Rook said as he grabbed one of Ben's hands after he put the truck to a complete stop and in park, "You will not face this enemy alone."

Ben's cheeks dusted red when Rook put her hand over his chest feeling Rook's strong heartbeat.

"I promise you," Rook said seriously, turning fully in his seat as their eyes locked to each other, "I will stay by your side no matter the odds to protect you and to fight with you against this threat and any other that may or will come."

Ben just looked at Rook as her heart swelled, completely lost for words. The warmth she felt left no room the cold dark things that usually plagued her.

Ben unbuckled her seatbelt and brought both arms around Rook's neck bringing them both closer as she kissed him. It wasn't like the ones they'd shared, this kiss was felt more deep and loving than any before. Rook kissed back just as much as his hands slid down Ben's sides to rest atop her hips.

Something in her changed, like a long forgotten lock that had finally been opened. She could feel him at the back of her mind, like wisps of a storm waiting to crash over her. The thought would have scared her if it didn't feel like she coud finally just be, like she was now whole.

They continued exsisting like that until the need for air became too much and they separated panting slightly.

"Rook," Ben said breathless as she rested her forehead on Rook's shoulder, "you.. I.. thank you."

Rook smiled contentedly as he pulled Ben closer, shifting her to where her knees rested between his legs. The position put Ben completely within his arms, giving him access to nuzzle her neck like his instincts seemed to demand. Instincts she was more than happy he gave into.

"I am glad," Rook said as he gave a light kiss to the side of Ben's cheek, then gently nuzzled it, "I would not wish to upset one who has already fallen hopelessly in love with me." Ben turned bright red at the reminder of what she'd said as Rath, she was hoping he'd forgotten. Ben tried to think of anything that would make it less embarassing.

"Or to think I do not feel the same."

With those words, Ben might as well be goo in Rook's arms. Ben buried her face into his neck to hide her smile.

"Rook, I- uh..," she couldn't get the words out. She just held him tighter and breathed in his scent.

"I understand, Ben, I feel the same."

The liquid warmth spread from the back of her mind, leaving no room in her heart for anything else.

      

~*~

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: got slightly mushy at the end, couldn't help it.


End file.
